<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goliath by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406353">Goliath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Hill of Stars (Ancient Emperor Kylo Ren AU) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Emperor Kylo Ren, Ancient History, Animal Abuse, Blood and Violence, Circus, Concubine Reader, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Goddess Reader, Goddesses, Murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how you and Emperor Kylo meet your protector, your pet, your friend -- a tiger named Goliath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Hill of Stars (Ancient Emperor Kylo Ren AU) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goliath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s no more than a cub, when you find her. </p><p>Kylo had taken you on vacation, down to Arkanis. One of the easiest ways to Arkanis was through Corellia, one of the larger landlocked kingdoms in your knowledge. It was a massive city, with tall housing structures which stretched into the sky, people packing the streets, carrying baskets and jugs to and fro. You’d never seen such a place, such an urban center of life. Where your beautiful Naboo boasted stunning views of the ocean, all that could be seen in Corellia was traffic, and people. So many people.</p><p>Kylo Ren’s father had been from Corellia, you know. You told him that you wouldn’t mind traveling on through the city without stopping, knowing how the reminder might hurt him so. But surprisingly, Kylo asks if you wouldn’t mind sparing the day here. He wanted to know what was so special about Corellian rum to make his father drown himself near to death in it.</p><p>It was there, in Corellia, when you stumble across her. So many people demanded many means of entertainment, and one such means is a circus of sorts. Traveling caravans set up underneath a large tent, lanterns glowing and flashing many different colors, catching your attention. Entranced, you and Kylo find a seat, aiming to blend in with the crowd and not disturb the proceedings.</p><p>That is, until, you realize what the proceedings entail. </p><p>At first, you are amazed by the acrobats as they toss themselves through the air, their garments shimmering and sparkling as they balance on wires high up in the sky. You are enthralled by the contortionists that fit themselves into boxes, play instruments with their feet as easily as one would with fingers. You are astounded by the strength of the performers as they swallow swords and breathe fire.</p><p>But then the animals are brought out from their cages, and your heart begins to break, as the beauty and amazement falls to the wayside. There are a great deal many animals, all with their own acts, and each making your heart grow sadder than the last. Elephants larger than you had ever seen, whipped into standing on overturned baskets, a chariot of horses whose ribs poke out far too prominently. And then, the showstopping conclusion, a team of tigers who are riled up with firecrackers and whips, forced to do tricks and are beaten when they fail.</p><p>It’s too much for you to bear.</p><p>“Enough!” Kylo recognizes your distress and immediately stands, his booming voice demanding a halt to the festivities. </p><p>It is a flurry of action, all at once, as the secret guards which Kylo brought along with the two of you suddenly pour down from the rafters. Chaos, pandemonium, screaming people both in the circus troupe and the audience are everywhere as the guards begin capturing these abusers.</p><p>Kylo looks to you for guidance, and is thrilled to see bloodshed in your eyes.</p><p>“Kill them.” You say in Kylo’s ear, and he echoes the sentiment louder, you slipping out of his grasp as you run down the steps towards the stage, careful not to trip in the blood which now spills hot and thick.</p><p>You approach the animals with caution, with care, for they are frightened as you approach them. They have a lifetime of hurt and harm from hands which look like yours, so you hold your hands out to them in a nonthreatening way, lower your head for them, kneel on the ground at their mercy. On your hands and knees, forehead pressed to the floor, you bow your head and pray to the goddesses of wilderness and animals, ask for their help in freeing these creatures, in delivering swift punishment to those who should cheer at their pain.</p><p>They must have heard you, the goddesses, for when you lift your head, it is the animals which now bow. The elephants, the horses, donkeys and camels all taking one knee in respect to you, the birds lower their heads and do not flutter their wings, and as you blink slowly to show your respect for them, so do the tigers.  </p><p>“You are free to go wherever you might wish,” You speak to them, not knowing if they can understand you at all, not knowing if they know what you’ve done for them. “If you stay here, you will surely be captured again.”</p><p>“They’re listening to you.” Kylo whispers, approaches you cautiously. The animals do not move, but he does not risk going any closer.</p><p>“Kylo what shall we do, we cannot risk future harm.” You are nearly in tears with the way there are healed scars on their sides, in their flesh. </p><p>“Tell them they are welcome to live at the palace, on the grounds. They will be sacred, they will not be harmed.” Kylo says, and the animals turn their gaze towards him.</p><p>“They hear you too.” You whisper in amazement, with a smile. </p><p>And then, as if in response, one young tiger steps forward from the rest. Her mane is dull and her blue eyes are cloudy, and you wish more than anything that you had something to offer her. She does not ask for offerings though, instead, she circles around you and Kylo, getting a good look at you. You do not fear her eating you, for she would have done so already were she in the mood. No, instead when she completes her circle, she lays on the ground before you, head resting atop crossed paws.</p><p>You step closer to the tiger, place your hand on her large forehead, and ever so carefully, pet back the short striped fur.</p><p>“I shall name you Goliath, so that you will grow up to be big and strong, and your teeth will grow long and sharp, and you shall never want for anything.” You whisper to her, to them all, to the goddesses who shine favorably down upon you.</p><p>Goliath’s eyes close, and her spotted ears fold back, and this seems to be some sort of signal, for all at once there is a cacophony of noise – the rest of the tigers roar loud from their chests, the elephants blare their trumpets, the horses and donkeys neigh, the birds squawk.</p><p>And now, many years later, your promise to your dear friend has come true. Goliath’s fur is thick and glossy, she wears a collar, not a chain, made of gold and precious stones. She shreds apart the men which harm others the way men have harmed her. </p><p>She follows you about and protects you from everything, from anything that could pose a threat. She swims in the pools with her tiger family and all the animals live in harmony at the palace, all of them having made the decision to journey away from Corellia to Naboo.</p><p>Sometimes your heart aches for the pain she suffered through, but when she lays on her back and growls softly until you rub her stomach, you know that she – or any of the others for that matter – shall never suffer again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>